How I Met You, and How You Left Me
by true2love
Summary: This is a short story about Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi and how they met when they were young. This takes place after Zelos' mother's death and before Sheena's tragedy with the Volt incident. The debuts of Zelos and Sheena's love. Sheelos
1. How I Met You, and How You Left Me

How I met you

She was completely lost. Where was the Imperial Research Academy? And why, in Martel's name, was Meltokio so big? Sure it was the biggest city of all Tethe'alla, but couldn't there be signs or something?

Sheena Fujibayashi was walking through Meltokio, searching desperately for that Research Academy she was supposed to train her summoning abilities with an artificial summon spirit the researchers named Corrine.

It was her first time in the big city and, being used to the calm, little village of Mizuho, she felt very much out of place…

People were constantly giving her odd looks. Maybe they did have a reason for doing so. After all, what was a seven year-old, dressed in Mizuho' traditional ninja outfit, doing, walking around in Meltokio, all alone? But going alone was always a part of a ninja's training.

By now she was late, but she wouldn't allow herself to ask for help or directions. A ninja was to work alone and only depend on their selves.

"I give up!"

She sat on a staircase leading to a mansion that _wasn't_ the Imperial Research Academy. "Stupid over-sized city…!" She stopped her ranting when she heard a door open.

She got up and quickly spun around to meet eyes with her adversary.

When she did meet eyes with the person, she found it to be a boy about her age with red hair and a pair of magnetizing blue eyes, she couldn't look away from.

"Oh… I… Uh… Are you lost?" he asked, visibly shaken himself.

She couldn't even form words and, forgetting for a moment about her pride as a ninja, she nodded slowly.

He smiled a warm, sincere smile. "So…" he hesitated, "What's your name? Uh – no! I mean… My name is Zelos, Zelos Wilder, what's yours?" he looked at her nervously.

"… Sheena… Fujibayashi"

"I like it. Sheena's a pretty name! It fits you perfectly!" he laughed nervously"… You know, 'cuz you're – well, pretty…"He was looking at the stone floor while he scratched the back of his head. Hearing his words, Sheena blushed a deep shade of red and was finally able to look away from his eyes.

There was a moment of silence, but Zelos soon re-started with more confidence, "So!" he stepped down the small set of stairs until he was next to her, "Where to?" He smiled at her. She looked at the redhead with obvious confusion in her eyes. "You're lost, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Oh… yeah, the Research Academy" she laughed along and silently stopped when she felt his hand take hold of hers. There she was again, not able to look at him for more than a few seconds.

They walked in silence for a moment as they passed Meltokio's Castle and headed down the stairs that lead to the city's entrance. Sheena's heart was racing the whole way down those never-ending stairs.

"Oh! You're the summoner from Mizuho, right?" Zelos asked her, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?"

"Let's just say I have reasons for going to the Imperial Research Academy too…"He answered, looking away from her.

"Are you a summoner, too?" She was hopeful to find someone else with the same mysterious ability as her.

"What? No. I'm, well, the Chosen…"

"You're the Chosen? I'm sorry I didn't know" she quickly let go of his hand and apologize in the traditional Mizuho way.

At least she managed to make him laugh. "Are you kidding, right now, it's not the Chosen that's with you, it's Zelos." He smiled again his warm smile she already loved so much.

She looked at him with hesitating eyes before he gave her an insisting look. A smile tugged at her lips once more. "Okay."

She gave him back her hand, but when he took it, he pulled her close and hugged her. "Sheena…" She didn't answer; she was too shocked to speak. "Let's be friends… please?" His voice held something sad and wounded. She couldn't possibly have said no to that begging voice.

"Okay."

He smiled for her again and offered his hand once more. She laughed as she grabbed it and started running in the direction she thought was the Imperial Research Academy.

"Whoa! Sheena!" he laughed as he kept pace with her "You don't even know where you're going!"

She simply laughed and kept running.

They were at the door of the Research Academy, Zelos had made sure that she would know the way, not that he would mind showing it to her again. "Here you go." He said.

She hesitated on the doorknob. "So, you've been here before?" she asked, looking at the imposing doors.

"Uh, yeah"

"…for what?"

"Huh. They want to experience the effect the Cruxis Crystal will have on me…" He was visibly unhappy about it.

She turned around to study his face. "Does it hurt?"

He looked surprised to see she had figured it out. "Tch… Yeah" He kicked the ground and quickly showed her his bruised arms " …and…" he untied the pink ribbon at his collar and showed her the burnt mark that the Cruxis Crystal had left on his skin when they had force it upon him. "They're crazy if you ask me. They think anything goes for science… real jerks!"

He buttoned the collar of his shirt back but stopped before he tied the ribbon back on. "Here" he handed her his pink ribbon. "Wha – this is yours!" Why give her this?

"Just turn around"

Seeing his expression was playful she relaxed and stood with her back to him. "Keep it, okay? I wanna know you'll always have a part of me with you." He said as he tied her loose raven hair back into a ponytail.

When she turned back to face him he was just staring at her. "What?" he was giving her too much attention all of a sudden. "It looks great!" He laughed; he had managed to make her blush again.

"Hey… can I wait for you here?" the redhead asked her shyly.

"What? No! I mean, you'll wait forever! I won't be done before 9:00!"

"It's just a 10-hour-wait, it's no big deal." He laughed.

She laughed too, but she wouldn't make him wait for that long. "Go home! I'm serious."

He looked at her, searching for an argument, but found none. "Fine then, but I promise to come see you tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that, up until we're married, okay?" he had a huge smile on his face, making her laugh again.

"Just go home" she laughed as she opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." An even bigger smile appeared on his face.

"Okay! Bye Sheena!" he waved exaggeratingly as the doors closed.

* * *

The days passed, Sheena was to travel by foot from Mizuho all the way to Meltokio every day to train with her first summon spirit, Corrine, who she grew quickly close to. And every single day, Zelos was sitting on the steps at the city's entrance at 6am to see her.

Zelos' butler, Sebastian was panicked to see Zelos was not in bed and was nowhere to be seen in the mansion. Zelos was the Chosen, he was constantly a target for many people, he couldn't be left alone unsupervised. Unfortunately, that was often the case, since Zelos would run off to see Sheena. When Sebastian questioned the boy about his morning whereabouts and the reason for his every morning disappearance, he had had only one answer:

"Gimme a break! I'm in love!"

His butler had only answered with a 'Yes Master Zelos' since he was receiving orders.

Sebastian, despite being Zelos' butler, quickly grew fond of the child and felt a fatherly protection for him. He had sent spies to follow him. When reports were made that he was waiting for a young girl at Meltokio's entrance. There was no reason to panic anymore. The Chosen was in love!

The more Sheena grew close to Corrine, the more she could see how Zelos was right about the researchers. They didn't care about Corrine at all! But, Sheena did learn how to summon Corrine, and therefore, how to make pacts with summon spirits.

Mizuho took it as the perfect opportunity to bring power to the village by having the seven-year-old Sheena make a pact with the summon spirit Volt, the summon spirit of lightning. Having Volt's power would be a major outcome for Tethe'alla.

"Zelos!" the young girl called as she ran through Meltokio's gates.

"Sheena!" He greeted her with a huge smile as he quickly got up from his sitting spot on the stairs.

She ran in his arms excitedly. "Guess what! Guess what!"

He laughed. "What is it?"

She stepped back and took a multi-colored card and showed it to him. "Look!"

"What's that?" he asked as he lifted a hand to grab it but she quickly stepped back again.

"Watch!"

She placed the card in front of her and it started to magically float there in mid-air. "Wow!" Zelos was already amazed. The young summoner concentrated and did a couple of movements with her arms that Zelos couldn't figure out. When she clasped her hand together, a circle of light appear on the stone floor and surrounded her, blowing up gusts of wind from under her feat.

The Chosen was completely mind-struck; he could never have believed Sheena was capable of so much.

"I summon, come! Corrine!" and out of the card came a little creature that look like a multi-colored fox with three tails. The magical circle that surrounded his friend disappeared at the same time.

When Zelos managed to stop blinking, all he saw was Sheena crouched down, petting the creature.

He got up from where he had fallen and quickly ran to see the creature. "Awesome!" As soon as he crouched down to pet the strange-looking fox, too, it hissed at him and started to growl, forcing the boy on the floor. "Whoa! I – I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" He backed up as quickly as he could before Sheena cut in: "Stop it, Corrine!"

"I don't like him, Sheena. He's hiding something from you" the fox-like creature said.

"Holy - ! It talks!" Zelos was startled. He got up and backed up some more.

Before anything else could happen, a voice was heard through all the rest. "Fujibayashi, Sheena!"

Both Sheena and Zelos faced the boy who had shouted. Even Corrine had stopped.

Two boys about their age marched up to them; both were dressed in the traditional Mizuho ninja outfit. The one who had spoken earlier was in red, the other was in blue.

"Kuchinawa! I –"Sheena started.

"What the hell are you doing? You weren't supposed to leave the village, you idiot!" Kuchinawa interrupted rudely, with obvious anger in his voice.

Zelos gave him a look that screamed dislike. Kuchinawa returned it to him, not caring in the slightest bit that he was the Chosen.

"I – I'm sorry, Kuchinawa… I wanted to show Zelos what I learned, I'm sorry." Sheena bowed her head in apology.

Before Kuchinawa could reply, his older brother, Orochi, spoke in a much calmer voice. "Very well then, Sheena, let's head back to the village."

"Yes." She obeyed the oldest, as Mizuhans were to do.

Zelos clicked then. "Wha - ! Wait!" He tried to grab Sheena's hand but she was already being pulled towards the city's gate by Kuchinawa. Orochi saluted him and turned to follow the two.

"I demand to know why you're taking her away!" Zelos had spoken with his title of Chosen for the first time, that title he already despised and had cursed him forever. It could at least be useful once.

The three turned back to face the young Chosen.

"Zelos, I…"Sheena started before Kuchinawa gave her a look that told her not to answer. Orochi was the one who spoke instead.

"Please accept my apologies, Chosen One, but the village of Mizuho and its villagers are of no concern for the Chosen."

And with that, he was out of Meltokio and led the way. Kuchinawa pulled Sheena by the shoulder for her to follow, but her eyes were glued to Zelos, pouring down her regret.

Something in those brown eyes told him he wouldn't see her again.

"Wait! No, Sheena!" he screamed, but no answer came from the ninjas.

He started running after them but the guards blocked the way and closed the gate.

Zelos stood there.

He stood there a long time, only inches away from the doors.

At that moment, when the world had closed the door on him… He had slammed it in the face of the world.

Two weeks later, Sheena had killed a quarter of the people of Mizuho in the Volt incident.


	2. How We Reunited

"_Wait! No, Sheena!"_

Sheena winced as she replayed Zelos' words in her mind. She tightened her grip around her legs and stared at the fire a few meters away from her, desperately trying to think of something else.

Her eyes wondered around the campsite, trying to find something to keep her interest and forget about that time she had spent with the younger Zelos. She watched Regal checking the remaining supplies, which she found it to be uninteresting. She didn't want to glance up to meat eyes with the red-haired man, sitting with his back on a tree trunk. Unfortunately, there was no Colette apologizing for everything, no Lloyd to tell her it's not her fault, no Genis to argue with the red-haired man, no Raine to discipline them with her staff and no Presea to comment the whole thing.

Instead, there was Emil, Marta and Tenebrae…

"What do you mean, you don't like it!" Marta's voice had earned the summoner attention, "I poured my heart into it! I knew it, you hate me!"

Wasn't really the distraction she was hoping for, considering Sheena found Marta and Emil pretty annoying.

"I-I never said that Marta!" Emil tried to protest but Marta's glare stopped him instantly. He decided to call for help, "Tenebrae, back me up here!" The Centurion simply laughed at the boy.

"Thank you Tenebrae!" Marta was obviously proud that he was on her side.

"Ahh! Anyone?" Emil pleaded, "Zelos! Zelos, please!"

Sheena eyes finally looked in the idiot Chosen's way, something she had been trying to avoid for a while now. Though when she saw he didn't even look in Emil's direction, keeping his cerulean eyes glued to the ground and choosing to ignore him, the memories she had built with him when she was seven flowed into her mind.

"_Sheena… Let's be friends… please?"_

They had grown so close back then… In her seven year-old eyes Zelos was like a prince straight out of a dream.

But that was just it, she tried to remind herself, she wasn't seven anymore… Zelos was no prince charming.

"Zelos! Help!" Emil asked again with more force.

Only now did the former Chosen glance at him, with irritation, she noted. "Geez Emil, you're pathetic, leave me alone and fight your own battles"

Hearing this, Emil's eyes turned red. _Great_, Sheena thought sarcastically, _Ratatosk mode, yay…_ "What did you say, you bastard!" Ratatosk yelled back.

Clearly Zelos was in no mood for being called a bastard and all cheerfulness in him was now lost. He got up and took a few steps until he was facing the younger man. "I _said_, leave me alone you pathetic child!"

"Zelos" Regal warned him, "We do not know what Ratatosk is capable of"

"Like I give a shit" Zelos said before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ratatosk yelled as he got out his sword, "Come back and fight, you coward!"

The red-head halted and let out a small laugh. "Fine, but remember, you asked for it"

By this time Sheena, Regal and Marta were standing in an alert position.

"No! Emil – I mean Ratatosk! Stop it!" Marta cried as Zelos unsheathed Excalibur.

"Shut up!" Ratatosk yelled back at her and charged at the Chosen.

Seeing Tethe'alla's Chosen and friend ready his sword, Regal warned once more, "Zelos, don't!"

Swords clashed and Zelos was surprised to find out the kid was so strong. Ratatosk forced him backwards and the red-head was having difficulties pushing his sword away.

"Zelos!" it was Sheena's turn to worry for her friend. Ratatosk's blade was approaching Zelos' body slowly.

"Emil! Stop it!" Marta shouted, more determined.

Loosing no more time, Zelos released the power of his Cruxis Crystal, making it glow a light shade of blue. With the new power, he pushed the sword away with more ease.

Swords clashed again, this time with the equal amount of strength.

Out of nowhere a familiar gloved hand appeared in the middle of the two men and in less than a second to register who was interfering, cards flew in a ball.

"Pyre Seal!"

The cards exploded and threw the two men on the ground.

"Emil!" Marta ran to aid her knight of Ratatosk.

"Urh… Marta?" Emil asked. The former Vanguard was relieved to see he was back to his normal self. "Oww! What just happened?" he asked, now feeling the pain of the attack.

"It's okay, here" Marta answered and did him a First Aid.

Zelos knew fully well who had interrupted the fight and, honestly, had no wish to face her right now.

He could feel the summoner's stare on the back of his head. He gathered his courage and stood despite the pain of the explosion. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet hers. Her chocolate eyes glared right back at him. Without a word she slapped him across the face, and he wasn't even in the mood to complain.

"Are you stupid! Going against the Summon Spirit Ratatosk… You wanna get yourself killed?" She yelled him, as if disciplining a child. Though, something in his eyes made her fear the answer, not knowing why.

He looked back at her without a single word of complaint. As she had noticed before, acting like this, something was definitely on the Chosen's mind. Something had to be up. Regal noticed this, too, and signalled Sheena with his eyes to go sort things out with the red-head somewhere else.

Sheena nodded to the Duke and returned her eyes on her red-haired friend. This time, he managed to smile at her, but she knew that the last thing he felt like doing was smile. She glanced back at the other half of the group. It seemed like Marta and Tenebrae were as occupied as ever with Emil.

Turning back to the Chosen, she saw him the way she remembered him to be when he was only ten. It stabbed her heart and tears flooded her eyes almost instantly. Desperate not to show her tears in front of the others, she grabbed Zelos' hand and ran off in the woods.

This moment was all too painful a reminder of those days where he waited for her every single day just to see her smile. Again keeping pace with her, he couldn't help being the dramatic guy he was by repeating the words he had said back then. "You don't even know where you're going"

His words made her stop instantly. Zelos nearly ran right into her.

Regaining his balance, only now did he notice that the woman he loved for 14 years now was crying. He understood then that he hadn't been the only one thinking about the precious time they had together.

"Sheena…" he hesitated. Despite the many consolations he gave to many crying girls, he truly didn't know what to do. He couldn't use any of his charming words on her like he did with many others. Sheena was different, that was one of the things he loved about her.

Sheena's whimpers were the only answer. He could tell she was fighting back the tears she cried and, unfortunately for her, she wasn't winning the fight.

Slowly, Zelos made his way around her without a sound. He didn't want to get his Violent Demonic Banshee mad or anything. Facing her, he inhaled a quick breath and, taking his chances, wrapped his arms around her trembling body.

Holding her like this, he remembered clearly the last time he had been physically this close to her. Though, he didn't remember this feeling happening before.

Noticing she hadn't shown signs of pushing him away, he rested his head on her raven black hair. With this he felt Sheena's head rest on his shoulder as she let out a shaking breath.

"Zelos?" she whispered in a tone she had never used with him before that made the Chosen's wounded heart melt.

"Y-Yeah?" he managed to answer, finding it hard to find his voice.

She hesitated in his arms and nudged closer to his neck. "Why did we turn out this way…?"

"Heh…" he tried to laugh, "… Because…" he continued, holding her tighter to find comfort for himself, "…heh… because I'm an idiot…" he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, feeling his throat tighten with every word.

"… Zelos…" she didn't move from his strong hold, but the tears that had stopped swelled in her eyes again.

"… I'm an idiot for losing you, Sheena. Maybe I never did really have you in the first place, but you need to know that I'm sorry, more than I've ever been," he continued after taking a long breath. He pulled away from her and locked his eyes on hers, both hands on her shoulders. He took another deep breath, "… Sheena," he hesitated, a blush coloring his face, "… This… This may not mean much coming from me, but Sheena I… I."

Her tears fell as she widened her eyes, realizing what he was trying to say. Warmness filled her heart as a deep blush and a smile appeared on her face. "You love me," she stated happily.

Making note of the clear happiness she was showing to the statement she made, Zelos regained his confidence, feeling the nervousness float away. "Sheena!" he complained in a humorous tone, "You ruined everything! As your gleaming knight, I was supposed to declare my love to you and sweep you of your feet, kiss you with my passionate love, and maybe take you to an inn… where we could…" he smiled suggestively before earning himself a whack on the arm, only to make him laugh. Soon after though, Sheena was laughing along with him.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself now" she laughed, poking his nose in the process.

"Am I really?" he asked playfully and leaned closer, closing his eyes and ready for the kiss.

Sheena's face went completely red at his actions and pushed him away. "You idiot!" she said, "We – I mean, there's no time for… Well, this! We have to find Lloyd and get this Ratatosk thing settled!" She turned away from him to walk back to camp.

Those last words stung even if he knew that finding Lloyd _was_ one of their top priorities. He knew Sheena always had a little something for that guy ever since she brought him to Tethe'alla, but he liked to think that he was smart enough to see that she had always had a bigger something for him.

She turn around, noticing Zelos hadn't made a comment or followed her back to camp. He didn't notice her turning back, so there was no need for his mask of confidence. Therefore, she saw clearly what he was thinking and smiled. "And by the way," he heard her say and lifted his head quickly and his mask was visible again as he started walking towards camp, too, "Yes, my favourite hunny?" he asked teasingly.

She smiled at him once more, something he hadn't expected after what he just said.

"I love you too, Zelos."

As soon as those words left her mouth, she ran back to camp, not quite fast enough for Zelos to catch her reddened cheeks.

The Chosen stood there, and he stood there in the woods for a long time.

At that moment, the doors that had closed on him seemed to be blown away. She loved him… and that's all he ever wanted.

"There you are."

Zelos' eyes focused on the person approaching him, his eyes on the hilt of his sword. It was a tall well-built man with long hair. He relaxed as he recognized the man.

"Mr. President!" Zelos shouted as he jumped on the man and gave him a hug. He wasn't able to hold his joy in much longer.

"I take it you're feeling better," Regal stated, tugging away from the red-head's tight grip. "Maybe more than better…" he continued, freeing him-self and laughing a bit.

Zelos laughed and playfully punched him on the arm, "What are you talking about, I never changed!" he kept laughing.

"Yes, of course," he laughed too. He was happy to see that his friend was happy for once. It was something he had never seen before.

"Hey! Race you back to camp, old man!" Zelos said and ran off. Regal watched him go and slowly shook his head, a smile on his face. Was 36 really that old? He decided to run after him, and maybe show the 24 year-old a thing or two.

When it was time to call it a night, Zelos couldn't help but gaze at his favourite hunny from across the fire. His favourite part was that she couldn't help but gaze in his eyes too.


End file.
